Room of Requirement
by SpicySugar
Summary: DISCONTINUED! What happens when five Hogwarts students (4 Gryff's and 1 Slytherin) get locked in the Room of Requirement. . .TOGETHER? Chaos ensues, please R&R!
1. Harry's Brilliant Idea

AN: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE WORK!!!!!!  
  
If you can read this, then it did indeed work.  
  
Because lately, I have been having lotsa problems with uploading script style fanfics.  
  
So, this is the ultimate test.  
  
If this works, then I will be so happy that I will jump up and down and spin around in circles.  
  
Repeatedly.  
  
If the does NOT work, however, then I will most likely scream in anger and be very tempted to bash my computer with a very large metal baseball bat.  
  
Of course, I wouldn't REALLY bash my comp, because then I would be grounded for all eternity.  
  
Which is not good.  
  
Anyway, I'll just let you get on with the story! ^___^  
  
IF the story is even THERE!  
  
*NOTE: EXTREMELY RANDOM STORY FOLLOWS*  
  
SpicySugar: Erm. . .Oh yeah! The Disclaimer! I got a brand new one! On the box it says that he is GUARANTEED NOT TO BE AS ANOYING AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE! All he does is say the stupid line, and that's it!  
  
Disclaimer: She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter  
  
SpicySugar: Uhhhhhh. . . . . . .I REALLY don't think that's what I wanted. . .  
  
Disclaimer: She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter She does not own Harry Potter  
  
SpicySugar: AHHHH!!!!! *takes out baseball bat normally used for the purpose of bashing computer and starts bashing Disclaimer on the head with every word she says* YOU – EVIL - ANNOYING - PIECE – OF -. . .Uhhhhh. . .- STUFF! YOU – ARE – A – STUPID – MAL - FUNCTIONING – GOOD – FOR – NOTHING – DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: @_@ . . . X_X  
  
SpicySugar: *sweetly and innocently* My work here is done. ^______^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*meanwhile, while all of this pointless bashing is going on, the story unfolds. . .*  
  
Harry: I'm bored.  
  
Hermione: Me too.  
  
Ron: Me three.  
  
Ginny: *suddenly appears* Whatcha doin?!  
  
All e/ Ginny; *jump three feet in the air out of fright because Ginny has stirred them from their mindless boredom*  
  
Hermione: Nothing. Literally.  
  
Ginny: Ohhhhhh. . .Well, why don't you do something?  
  
Harry: Because there is NOTHING to do, genius!  
  
Ginny: Sure there is!  
  
Ron: *voice dripping with sarcasm* Like what, dearest sister?  
  
Ginny: Liiiiike. . .Uhhhhh. . .Well, I guess you're right, there is nothing to do. I guess I'll just join you in your mindless boredom.  
  
Harry: I've got an idea!  
  
All e/ Harry: What?!?  
  
Harry: We could go to the room of requirement, lock ourselves in with a impenetrable locking charm, and wait there to see who is the first person to rescue us!  
  
Hermione: Harry, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.  
  
Ron and Ginny: LET'S DO IT!  
  
Hermione: -_-  
  
Harry: Hermione, c'mon! It'll be fun!  
  
Ron and Ginny: Pleeeeeeeease? *make puppy dog eyes*  
  
Hermione: Oh, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Ron: You didn't warn us.  
  
Hermione: I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!  
  
Ron: But you didn't! You just said that it was the stupidest thing you had ever heard!  
  
Hermione: Oh. Well, in that case, Harry, this is a very bad idea and something could go seriously wrong, and we could get caught! AND, we'll miss classes!  
  
Harry: Missing classes is the point! PLUS, when we DO get found, we'll be taken to Dumbledore, of course, and we'll just tell him that we were practicing for the DA and when we tried to leave, the door wouldn't open!  
  
Hermione: *is speechless because she is amazed that Harry could come up with such a foolproof plan*  
  
Ron: That's BRILLIANT, mate! Now, let's head off, shall we?  
  
*ten minutes later they are standing at the door to the Room of Requirement, only THEY didn't make the door appear, it was already there. . .*  
  
Ginny: That's funny, the door was already here!  
  
Ron: What's funny? Did somebody tell a joke?  
  
Hermione: *rolls eyes* -_-  
  
Harry: Oh Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go in!  
  
*and before anybody can stop him, he has opened the door and gone inside, and everybody else stupidly follows. . .*  
  
Harry: *Closes door behind everybody* Hey, it's awfully dark in here. . .  
  
Voice from the Shadows: *frightened* WHO'S THERE!  
  
Ron: Uhhh. . .Nobody! Nobody at all!  
  
Hermione: *takes out wand* Lumos! *room is lighted and the voice from the shadows is now identified as. . .*  
  
Ginny: MALFOY?!?  
  
Draco: Yes, if you must know I was here practicing my yoga. *then everybody realizes that Draco is in a VERY odd position that looks humanly impossible. . .*  
  
Harry: Well, I'm afraid you're in on the deal now Draco. *Harry thinks real hard and the room enlarges and becomes a comfortable living space with five twin beds, a living room area, a kitchen area, and a dining area, plus a small library corner for (guess who?)*  
  
Draco: What DEAL?!?  
  
Harry: Hermione, if you would do the honors, please?  
  
Hermione: *sighs, then puts an impenetrable locking charm and a silencing charm on the door*  
  
Draco: Potter? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?  
  
Harry: Well, you see Malfoy, the ORIGINAL plan was to have Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I all in here until somebody rescued us BUT, since we couldn't risk you telling on us, you're going to be added to the group.  
  
Draco: WHAT?!?!  
  
Ron: Sorry, Malfoy, but you're in on the plan now. No escaping until someone rescues us.  
  
Draco: NOOOO!!!!! T_T  
  
Hermione: Umm, perhaps we ought to put him out of his misery?  
  
Ginny: Yes, perhaps we should. . .  
  
Hermione: *Puts a sleeping spell on Draco so he will SHUT UP and sleep peacefully until he is awakened.*  
  
Harry: *Puts "Wingardruim Leviosa" on Draco and flops him onto one of the twin beds.*  
  
Ron: Well, now that we're all settled in to this cozy little apartment, who wants a snack?  
  
All e/ Draco: ME!  
  
*Hermione goes over to kitchen and takes a frozen pepperoni pizza out of the freezer, and another one appears in it's place.*  
  
Hermione: COOL! Erm, I mean, how's pepperoni pizza sound?  
  
All e/ Hermione and Draco: Good!  
  
Ginny: What's so cool Hermione?  
  
Hermione: All the food restocks itself! Look! *takes a bottle of soda out of the fridge, and another one promptly reappears.*  
  
Ginny: Wicked!  
  
*in the meantime, Harry and Ron have (amazingly) properly preheated and put the pizza in the oven, then, a minute later, it's done!*  
  
Ginny: Wow, that was fast!  
  
Harry: Wizard appliances! They are guaranteed to cook 20 times faster that muggle ones! *takes pizza out of oven*  
  
*all are soon finishing up pizza and soda and decide to play video games on the living room TV, which, although it is a muggle thing, still works in the Room of Requirement!*  
  
Harry: How about we play Crash Team Racing on PlayStation? There are four controllers!  
  
All e/ Draco and Harry: OK!  
  
*however, no sooner than they get the first race started, there comes a strange disturbence*  
  
*AN: Just a little note here: Draco tends to. . .munble. . .in his sleep. . .loudly*  
  
Draco: *still sleeping* *to the tune of "On Top Of Old Smokey* ON TOP OF SPAGEEEETIIIIIII. . .  
  
Harry: *pauses game* WHAT WAS THAT?!?  
  
Draco: ALL COVERED WITH CHEESE. . .  
  
Ron: MALFOY?!?!  
  
Draco: ARE MOUNTAINS OF MEEEEEAAATBAAAAALLS. . .  
  
Hermione: That is just disturbing. . .  
  
Draco: THAT MAKE ME SNEEEEEEZE! *stops momentarily*  
  
Ron: Hey! He stopped!  
  
Draco: *new tune* I'VE GOT A SNUGGLY BUNCH OF COCONUTS. . .  
  
Ron: Me and my big mouth. . .  
  
Draco: THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW. . .  
  
Ginny: Ok, it WAS amusing, now it's just SCARY!  
  
Draco: BIG ONES SMALL ONES DEE LEE DEE DEE DEE!  
  
Harry: *clamps his hands over his ears* I CAN'T STAND IT!  
  
Draco: *to the tune of "Jingle Bells"* JINGLE BELLS BATMAN SMELLS ROBIN LAID AND EEG. . .  
  
Hermione: Why don't you guys just –  
  
Draco: THE BATMOBILE LOST A WHEEL. . .  
  
Hermione: STUN HIM! *takes out her wand and stuns Draco, who immediately stops singing*  
  
Ron: Gee, thanks Hermione that was REALLY getting annoying.  
  
Hermione: no problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well? Did you like my story of complete randomness? Huh huh huh? WELL, if you DID, then REVIEW!  
  
If you didn't like it then FLAME ME FOR ALL I CARE! But please note that all flames will be used to roast marshmallows!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Oh, and when these symbols appear: !@#$%^&*( in THAT order, it means I want you to review.  
  
!@#$%^&*( !@#$%^&*( erm, not that I want you to review multiple times or anything. . .hehe 


	2. Malfoy's SECOND unwilling performance

AN: Okay, here's chappie two! Regardless of whether or not you guys thought I should continue, I just continued anyway! ^_____^ Soooooo, here's chappie two, which should be (hopefully) even MORE funny!  
  
  
  
Harry: The last chapter was disturbing, not funny . . .  
  
SpicySugar: Harry, I think it wise that you do NOT criticize my work, since you are one of the characters . . .  
  
Harry: *gulp*  
  
SpicySugar: In fact, just for that, YOU will be the star character in this chapter!  
  
Harry: Hey! That's not so bad! ^__^  
  
SpicySugar: *rolls eyes* Just to clue you in, Harry, Malfoy was the star LAST chapter . . .  
  
Harry: Oh . . . -_-;;;;  
  
SpicySugar: Yeah, "oh". Now, if you don't want me to do something COMPLETELY horrible, I suggest you keep that cute little mouth of yours SHUT! Okay?  
  
Harry: *tapes mouth shut with Spellotape and nods*  
  
SpicySugar: Ummmm, Harry? You're going to NEED your mouth so you can TALK in the story . . . ?  
  
Harry: O.O *rips off Spellotape and winces*  
  
SpicySugar: Teenagers . . . heeeeey, wait a minute! I'M a teenager! Oh well. I'm probably pretty stupid at times too, so I can't talk . . . But anyway, let's just get on with the story, shall we?  
  
  
  
Ginny: Should we wake Malfoy?  
  
Hermione: Yes, let's . . . *both creep over to Malfoy's bed*  
  
Ginny: *get out wand and points it at Draco* Ennervate!  
  
Draco: *opens eyes blearily* Where am I? How did I get here? Whaaa . . . *and then it all comes flooding back* AHHHHHHHH! You mean it WASN'T a dream?!?!?  
  
Hermione: no Malfoy, sadly, it wasn't. Now, are you going to get up or are you going to give us another performance?  
  
Draco: Performance??  
  
Ginny: Poor, poor Draco, doesn't remember a thing, tsk tsk tsk . . . *shakes head from side to side dramatically*  
  
Draco: Remember WHAT?  
  
Hermione: Oh Draco, didn't you know? You sing in your sleep! You gave us a rather stunning performance this morning . . .  
  
Draco: *realization dawning on him* uh oh. I didn't sing the Barney song, did I?  
  
Hermione & Ginny: O.o  
  
Draco: I guess not. There's not much worse than that . . .  
  
Harry: BUT, you did serenade us with "On Top of Spaghetti", "The Coconut Song", and "Jingle Bells, Batman Smells".  
  
Draco: O_O It CAN get worse! @_@ *faints* X_X  
  
Ron: *finally looks away from computer* Heeeeeeey, let's wake him up with a bucket of ice water!!!  
  
*large bucket of ice water appears*  
  
Harry & Ron: *grin evilly and pick up the bucket of water, then fall over because it weighs so much*  
  
Harry: *takes out wand and points it at bucket* Wingardrium Leviosa! *bucket floats over to directly over top of Malfoy, Harry points his wand downwards, the bucket tips aaaaaaand . . .*  
  
Draco: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *. . . the rest is history.*  
  
All e/ Draco: *roar with laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Draco: *dripping wet* That is NOT funny!  
  
Hermione: *in between laughs* Ye – Yes i – it i- i- is! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Draco: . *gets sudden idea, takes out wand and points it at the other four people in the room* Petrificus Totalus Personas!  
  
*everyone in the room goes rigid and falls over*  
  
Draco: *smirks and walks through all the "victims", smiling at each one innocently.*  
  
All e/ Draco: *thinks about being un-petrified and they all become normal again, then, without warning, they all jump up and point their wands at Draco and say all kinds of hexes! Spells fly, there is a great cloud of smoke and then . . .*  
  
Draco: *totally unharmed* Ummmmm, I think you were trying to hit me, but somehow Potter got in the middle . . .  
  
*Harry is lying on the floor as the smoke clears, and he looks so awful, I won't even explain it . . .*  
  
Hermione: Oh My Goodness! *Rushes over to him and performs "Finite Incantatem"* Harry! Are you ok?  
  
Harry: I think so . . . I want pizza . . .  
  
Hermione: Harry, I'm concerned for you're sanity. Why would you want pizza at a time like this?  
  
Harry: I WANT PIZZA NOW! *pizza appears* YAAAAAY! PIZZA! *opens box* And it's my favorite toppings too! Ham and pineapple!  
  
All e/ Harry: Ewwwwwwwww . . .  
  
Harry: *mouth full of pizza* Whaa?  
  
Hermione: *ignoring the fact that Harry is talking with his mouth full* Who could like a topping like THAT?!?  
  
Harry: MEEEEE! ^___________________^  
  
All e/ Harry: O.O  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Draco: You're scary, Potter. It's sad to know that I'll be spending God knows how long in this room with a nutter like you. . .  
  
Hermione: We scheduled another DA meeting for next week. So, if people can get in from the outside, we'll be out of here in six days!  
  
Draco: O_O SIX DAYS?!?!?!? I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs around going berserk and destroying practically everything in the room, which all promptly repairs itself.*  
  
Hermione: Harry, I've revised my decision: You're completely sane, THAT teenager is comepletely INSANE!  
  
Ron: No kidding . . .  
  
Ginny: Hey, can I have a piece of pizza Harry?  
  
Harry: ^__^ Sure! *hands her a piece of pizza*  
  
Ginny: *takes a bite* Hey! This isn't that bad!  
  
Ron and Hermione: Let me try it! *each take a piece* Hey, this IS good!  
  
*all suddenly become aware that Malfoy is still going nuts*  
  
Hermione: *stuns him and continues eating*  
  
*Once the first pizza and the newly appeared second pizza are eaten, Hermione wakes up Draco*  
  
Draco: Ok, I'm sane now. What are we going to do?  
  
Ginny: I know! Let's play truth or dare! |AN: If any of you are expecting any sensual stuff from this, you can leave the story now, because it AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!|  
  
*all (reluctantly) agree*  
  
Ginny: ok, I'll go first: Hermione, truth or dare?  
  
Hermione: Truth.  
  
Ginny: Who do you have a crush on?  
  
Hermione: That is the oldest one in the book! Can't you think of anything different?  
  
Ginny: NO! I've been dying to know this!  
  
Hermione: Oh alright. But I'm going to put a confidentiality spell on the whole room that lasts for the whole game so certain UNTRUSTWORTHY people won't tell any secrets . . . *glares at Draco and says the spell* Now, what was the question again?  
  
Ginny: Who do you like?  
  
Hermione: Oh, *blushes* ummmmm, Dean Thomas.  
  
Ginny: O.o . . . HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the LAST answer I expected!  
  
Harry and Ron: *look relieved*  
  
Ginny: Ok, Hermione, you're turn.  
  
Hermione: Malfoy, truth or dare?  
  
Draco: Dare. I'm NOT a wuss.  
  
Hermione: Okay then, but it's you're funeral . . .  
  
Draco: *gulp*  
  
Hermione: I dare you to dress up in flashy feminine clothes and sing and perform to Hilary Duff's "Why Not?"  
  
Draco: WHAT?!?!?!? I'm not doing THAT!!!!  
  
Ginny: You have to, Malfoy. Rules of the game. *before she even finishes speaking, Malfoy is dressed in a mini skirt, a tube top, and knee high snake skin boots.  
  
Draco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
All e/ Draco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Draco: I don't even know the words to this stupid song! I -- *but all of a sudden, he can hear the words in his head*  
  
*boom box appears and starts playing the song. Draco gulps and starts to sing and dance as if under a spell . . .*  
  
Why not why not  
  
You act like you don't know me  
  
When you see me on the street  
  
You're making like I turn you off  
  
When I know you think I'm sweet  
  
It don't have to be like that  
  
I guess you're insecure  
  
But if you say what's on your mind  
  
I might answer "sure"  
  
So I walk a little slower  
  
And I try to catch your eye  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passing by  
  
There may never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make you move  
  
Or when the time is right  
  
So . . .  
  
Chorus:  
  
C- Why Not (why not)  
  
C - Take a crazy chance?  
  
C - Why not (why not)  
  
C - do a crazy dance?  
  
C - If you lose the moment  
  
C - You might lose a lot  
  
C - So why not?  
  
C - Why not?  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
When you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listnen' to your heart  
  
You do just what your told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
For what you'll never know  
  
Lets just get into your car  
  
And go, baby, go  
  
So . . .  
  
*chorus*  
  
Ooooooh, I could be the one for you  
  
Ooooooh yeah maybe yes maybe no  
  
Ooooooh it could be the thing to do  
  
All I'm saying is  
  
You gotta let me know-o-o  
  
bridge  
  
You'll never get to heaven  
  
Or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe there's a way . . .  
  
Why not (why not)  
  
Take a star from the sky  
  
Why not (why not)  
  
Spread you wings and fly  
  
Oh!  
  
It might take a little  
  
And it might take a lot  
  
But why not?  
  
Why not?  
  
*chorus*  
  
Malfoy: *VERY tired from singing and dancing* There! I did it! Happy now?  
  
All e/ Draco: *don't hear him because they are laughing so hard* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Draco:   
  
AN: I know, interesting place to end, but I gotta leave it off there, SORRY!!!!! REVIEW! 


	3. More Truth or Dare

AN: HAPPY DAY!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm a LITTLE bit hyper. . .and very happy! Wanna know WHY I'm so happy?  
  
Because I just published a story on FictionPress.com!!!!!!!!!!! (And I'm host a slumber party on the 12th! YAY!)  
  
If you would like to read it, go to the site (there is a link to it on the login screen, for all of you who are members of ff.net), use the search feature to type in my penname (Escritor), click on my name link, and then go to the bottom of the page and the link to the story will be there! It is called Elizabeth's Story.  
  
And, for all of you who have never been to FictionPress, it works EXACTLY like FanFiction.net, so if you know how to operate THIS site, then you should know how to operate FictionPress!  
  
Ok, now, to business. . .  
  
I am going to do shout outs THIS chapter for the past TWO chapters, ok? And if you don't see a shout out regarding you and you KNOW that you reviewed the last two chapters, or at least one of them, I am very sorry.  
  
Ok, TO THE SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!  
  
ROSE – Yes, I think it's cool, too. I'm glad you think so as well!  
  
Marauders Gal – The Draco Sleeping performance was my favorite scene to write! So, naturally, I like it too!  
  
gin – I love writing random stories, so it's good that you think the randomness is funny! Ok, now onto you list of questions. . .You will have to read and learn to find out the next stupid thing about Malfoy, ham and pineapple is very good, yes, but pepperoni is still MY favorite, and your not allowed to know who saves them yet! (heck, I don't even know yet!)  
  
Insane and Crazy – were you on some serious sugar when you reviewed my story? I really enjoyed the complete and total randomness of your review. I have NO idea how you would call what you were attempting an American flag, but I give you credit anyway! And, no problem with "not going all nasty with the truth or dare", because if I HAD, the humor would have been taken out of the story! And I really like Insane's last line. . .hehe. AND, I did some special research JUST for you, and I found out how to make a piggy face! {:@) See? I think that is the closest it's gonna get, though.  
  
And, NOW onto the next hilarious chapter!  
  
{:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) (Just for you, Insane and Crazy!)  
  
Draco: *still recovering from the shock of having to sing and dance in front of his worst enemies* I'm going to get you for that one, Granger. . .OK, Potter, truth or dare?  
  
Harry: *stays silent for a minute, contemplating the possibilities: He could pick dare, but Draco might take out his seething anger on him, so he could pick truth, but then he would look like a wuss. . .*  
  
Draco: Hurry up, already!  
  
Harry: Okay, okay! I pick. . .uhhhhhh. . .truth! NO! Dare! No, no, truth! No, wait, Dare! No –  
  
Draco: Oh, gods, Potter, just take your first pick!  
  
Harry: truth?  
  
Draco: Yes.  
  
Harry: Ok, I pick Truth!  
  
Draco: Ok, then. Lets see. . .*smirks evilly* what is your most embarrassing moment that has happened at this school?  
  
Harry: *seems unphased by the question and starts ticking them off on his fingers* Well, there was the time in first year where everybody couldn't take their eyes off me because I was so famous, then there was second year where everybody thought I was a murderer, and in third year when – well, I can't think of one off the top of my head from third year, and in fourth year when I was picked as a school champion and people were making fun of me throughout the whole year, and then there was fifth year –  
  
Draco: Ok, ok! I get it! That was a stupid question; can I ask another one?  
  
Ginny: No, Malfoy, you only get ONE question per turn.  
  
Draco: *seems angry at the complete waste of a turn* Fine, then.  
  
Ginny: Harry, your turn.  
  
Harry: Okay! Ron, I hate to do it mate, but, Truth or Dare?  
  
Ron: *seems even more flustered then Harry was* Uhhhhhhh. . . I guess I'll do. . .Dare.  
  
Harry: Now, what can I make my best friend do that won't cause him to hate me for the rest of my life. . .hmmmmmm. .  
  
Ron: Well, you could –  
  
Hermione: RON! You're not supposed to give him ideas! YOU'RE the one that's going to be doing the dare!  
  
Ron: Oh.  
  
Harry: I've got it! You have to dress up like a baby and ACT like one for a FULL FIVE MINUTES!!!!!!  
  
Ron: O.O Uh-oh. . . *suddenly, he is wearing a baby-blue T-shirt, a HUGE diaper, a blue bonnet, a white bib, and he has a rattle in one hand and a bottle with milk in it in the other.*  
  
Everyone e/ Ron: *trying to hold in their laughter very hard, but they just can't succeed. . .* HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAAHAHAAHAH AHAHA!!!!!  
  
Ron: *blushing harder than he has ever before, he gets down on all fours and starts to crawl around the room, making baby noises and sucking on his bottle every once in a while.*  
  
*Meanwhile, everyone else is laughing and Draco has a -*  
  
Ginny: A VIDEO CAMERA?!?!?  
  
Draco: You just have to capture the moments. . .I think I might show this to the whole school if we ever got out of here. . .  
  
Ginny: But – but – that HAS to be against the rules!  
  
Harry: Actually, Gin, it's not. I used the same one to videotape Malfoy singing and dancing!  
  
Draco: WHAT?!?! *drops video camera by accident*  
  
Harry: Yup, and I think I might show it to the whole school AND to the people that are at your wedding on your wedding day! If you ever HAVE a wedding, that is. . .  
  
Draco: But – you – how – that's – GRRRRRR!!!! Fine, I'll stop the tape. . .*pushes the "stop recording" button.*  
  
*In the meantime, Ron's five minutes have ended and he gets dressed back in normal clothes again.*  
  
Ron: Ok, now that I have been COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY HUMILIATED BY MY BEST FRIEND. . .can we continue play?  
  
Hermione: Yes, Ron. It's your turn.  
  
Ron: Ok. . .Gin, Truth or Dare?  
  
Ginny: Truth.  
  
Ron: MAN, girls are such BABIES! *then realizing what he has just said, he corrects himself* I mean, girls are such wusses!  
  
Ginny: OK, then, Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty-that-I-just-pretended-to-be-a- baby, DARE!  
  
Ron: *ignoring the fact that he was just insulted* Good. I dare you to. . .Uhhhhhhh. . .act like a chimpanzee! For five minutes!  
  
Ginny: Ok, that was oddly random. . .here goes nothing! *squats down and uses her knuckles for support as she swings around the room making monkey noises, occasionally stopping to scratch her head and imitate picking bugs out her hair – for five minutes strait*  
  
Hermione: *applauding* Brava, brava Ginny! Very good! {AN: if you don't know what "Brava" means, it's the female pronunciation of "Bravo". If you don't know what "Bravo" means, you are just sad. . .}  
  
Ginny: Thank you, thank you! *bows deeply*  
  
Harry: I noticed you didn't tape, that one Malfoy, can I ask why?  
  
Draco: because I just KNOW that you are going to use it for blackmail SOMEHOW, and I'm not taking any chances.  
  
Harry: okay then! I'm tired of this game, how about you guys?  
  
All e/ Harry: Yeah.  
  
Draco: Great. Now we're stuck in a room for six days OR LONGER, and there's nothing to do!  
  
Hermione: *slyly* I have an idea. . .  
  
{:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@) {:@)  
  
AN: Oooooooooooooh, what is Hermione's lovely idea? YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE TO FIND OUT!!!!  
  
Hehehe, I'm so cruel.  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
Those symbols mean REVIEW!  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
123456789  
  
Ooops, forgot to press shift. . .  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah, and review my other story called Malfoy's Twin.  
  
If you do NOT like Malfoy, don't read that story.  
  
It's a more serious story and Malfoy is GOOD in it.  
  
But read it and review anyway!  
  
Ta!  
  
SpicySugar 


	4. Prank Phone Calls

AN: Well, now you all get to see what Hermione's idea was! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! To make a long story short, one day my internet wouldn't work anymore, and we had to get a new computer, but it still hasn't come yet, so I have to resort to updating my stories by saving them on floppy discs and bringing them to my GRANDMA'S house so I can update them here. So, to make up for my horrible computer problem, I am going to give you guys TWO more chapters, instead of one. PLEASE forgive me and my abysmal computer! Mind you, Hermione's idea is nothing brilliant or anything, just something kind of stupid. Ok? Ok. So, after some shout outs, onto the chappie!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
~*~From Signed reviewers:  
  
chprincess – yes, I know you are a fan of complete randomness and so am I! (Hey y'all, read her story marauders summer vacation – it is hilarious!)  
  
Kate the Tigeress – it's so nice to know that you think my story is the greatest story ever! It's even in your favorites? Wow! I feel honored!  
  
Gryffindor-Gal79 – Well, first, I'd like to thank you for giving constructive criticism and not flaming me. It's amazing to me that you actually thought I had a plot, because the point of this story was supposed to be completely random, hence your next comment of "it's so hard to follow and a rather childish way of writing." And, I'm giving this story the funniest things that I can come up with without giving it thought, and most of my other reviewers think that this story is hilarious. And, you spelled material wrong.  
  
Darbanana – I think you had too much sugar. And my story COULD be entertaining, I'll have to "entertain" that possibility . . . And I rather had fun writing the Hilary Duff performance by Malfoy. ^_^  
  
RogueBludger – please tell Gryffindor-Gal79 that you think this story is the funniest thing you've ever read, I would greatly appreciate it, as she does not think my story is very funny. (I like the falling down dead thing in your review!)  
  
Maggy Aethelwysdottir – (I hope I spelled your penname right) Yes, I am almost always this hyper, yes I could tell you were hyper as well, and it's nice to know that not one but TWO members of your family think my story is funny.  
  
realistic mystic – you mean you like the traditional faces? Like this one :- ) or my anime faces? Like this one ^_^ And, your monster face didn't show up.  
  
Honey Mocha Citrus – thanks for the tip on the spelling typos but if you mean the AN at the beginning of every chapter, it supposed to be like that. . .it stands for "authors note". I'm glad you like it anyway! (I love your penname!)  
  
~*~From Anonymous reviewers:  
  
Faerie – yay! You think my story is original! And fun! Much thanks to you, dear faerie!  
  
Just a warning that this next shout out is for a flame.  
  
you'reacrackwhore – well, I doubt you are reading this, but my other readers are. First of all, I do not do crack, and I am most certainly NOT a whore. Secondly, I don't like any REALLY bad cusses in my reviews. Thirdly, I am not going to pay any attention to the fact that you called this a "worst story", because I get many more praises then I do flames. And, if you scoop out your eyes, won't you be deprived of the sense of sight?  
  
Jadehawk – I am glad the second chapter made you laugh.  
  
And for all of my reviewers (signed and anonymous) who just said: "cool story", "keep going", or "what is hermione's idea?" or something of the like, I will list you here:  
  
merlinsmagic, godric1, doooda, Ablubird225, crazy person, and JiLlStEr.  
  
Thank you to all! And now, the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4: Prank Calls~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione: I have an idea . . .  
  
All e/ Hermione: What?!?  
  
Hermione: we could make prank phone calls! |AN: I TOLD you it was stupid . . .|  
  
All: OK! *Phone on a table appears in the middle of the living room area*  
  
Ron: Sweet! Uhhhhh . . .how do you use it again?  
  
Harry: it's easy. I know a good prank call!  
  
Draco: Enlighten us.  
  
Harry: OK! *Runs over to the phone and everybody follows – he then dials a random number, which just so HAPPENS to be the authoresses number*  
  
Voice on the other end of the phone: Hello, this is SpicySugar, how may I help you?  
  
Harry: uh-uh-SpicySugar! Hey! How's it going? I am NOT making a prank phone call!  
  
Voice on the other end of the phone that we now know is SpicySugar: Harry . . .are you making a prank phone call?  
  
Harry: uh . . .no!  
  
SpicySugar: yes, yes you are Harry.  
  
Harry: How did you know?  
  
SpicySugar: One, because you just denied it, and two, because that's why I just typed you doing on the computer.  
  
Harry: Oh.  
  
SpicySugar: I am now typing, "Harry hangs up the phone"  
  
Harry: *hangs up the phone* Well, that went well.  
  
Ginny: *sarcastically* nice prank, Harry. *Snickers*  
  
Harry: Well, this time it's going to work! *Dials random number*  
  
Voice on the other end of the phone: Hello?  
  
Harry: Hey, is your refrigerator running?  
  
Voice: Uh, yes, I think so . . .  
  
Harry: Well then you better go catch it! *Slams down phone* See?  
  
*All stare back at him blankly*  
  
Hermione: Maybe we should have it on speakerphone, so we can all hear the other end of the conversation.  
  
All: OK.  
  
Ron: Why don't you do one, Ginny?  
  
Ginny: OK! *Pushes the speakerphone button and then dials a random number*  
  
Voice: Bonjour?  
  
Ginny: Oops! Wrong language! *Slams down phone* Uhhh . . .Ron! You next!  
  
Ron: Sure, ok! *Dials random number*  
  
Voice: *Chinese accent* Hawwo! Dis is the Ching Chang Chinese Takeowt! Cahn I take yowr order?  
  
Ron: *pauses a second to think* Yes, I'd like three orders of sesame noodles, two large fried rice orders, one with steak and the other plain, an orange chicken combo, five orders of plain rice, and two orders of chicken lo mien.  
  
Voice: Ah, you cahn geht shwee |AN: that's "three"| side owrders with dat!  
  
Ron: ok, then, make all the sides of snow peas.  
  
Voice: ok, yowr owrder will be weady in twenty minutes!  
  
Ron: yeah, thanks. *Hangs up phone then bursts out laughing*  
  
Hermione: that is a terrible waste of food, Ron.  
  
Ron: oh well. Malfoy, you next.  
  
Draco: But I – uh – I don't –  
  
Hermione: Malfoy, the phone is very easy to use.  
  
Draco: But – I uh – don't do –  
  
Harry: *dials random number and them hands the phone to Draco* when the person picks up, just say something that a telemarketer would say!  
  
Draco: uh –  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Draco: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Voice: Hello?!  
  
Draco -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Voice: GOODBYE! *click*  
  
Draco: *gently puts phone down on it's cradle.* I – erm – don't do well on the phone. I get all clammed up and stuff.  
  
Hermione: Well, being silent was a good enough prank call anyway. I'LL do the telemarketing call. *grabs phone and dials random number*  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Hermione: *in automated business like voice* Hello, I am calling on behalf of Smith's telemarketing service. Do you not get paid enough?  
  
Voice: Well, I-  
  
Hermione: Are you struggling to make ends meet?  
  
Voice: No actually-  
  
Hermione: Do you even have a job?  
  
Voice: YES!  
  
Hermione: Then you can be a part of Smith's telemarketing service! We give great pay, there are excellent retirement plans, and you get a whopping 180 days of vacation time a year, plus 30 sick days and 20 emergency days! Call now to-  
  
Voice: *click*  
  
Hermione: *hangs up phone*  
  
All: *burst out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Harry: That was the best one yet, Hermione!  
  
Ginny: very good!  
  
Draco: I must say, Granger that WAS rather entertaining.  
  
Hermione: Thank you, thank you! *Bows and curtseys*  
  
Ginny: Ok, can I go next? I have an idea for a good one!  
  
Ron: Ok. *Hands her the phone*  
  
Ginny: *dials random number*  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Ginny: Congratulations, you've just won ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!!  
  
Voice: Really?! THAT'S GREAT!!!!!  
  
Ginny: You just have to answer 5 questions.  
  
Voice: Ok, what are they?  
  
Ginny: One: What is your name?  
  
Voice: John Smith.  
  
Ginny: Two: What is your exact address?  
  
Voice: 121 Ewald Street, Ganiton IG, 54321, Turkey  
  
Ginny: *tries hard not to snicker* Three: What is your birth date?  
  
Voice: September 26, 1968  
  
Ginny: Four: What is your social security number?  
  
Voice: 123-45-6789  
  
Ginny: And fifth: Do you realize that I am just a fourteen year old girl making a prank call? HA! *hangs up phone*  
  
Draco: That was pretty good, Weasley. Can I try the silent treatment again?  
  
Ginny: *shrugs* Sure. *hands him the phone*  
  
Draco: *dials random number |AN: were you expecting anything else?|*  
  
Voice: *rough male* Howdy?  
  
Draco: -_-  
  
Voice: heLLO?!  
  
Draco: ^_^  
  
Voice: YOU DARNED KIDS!!!!! *Click*  
  
Draco: Well, that one went better, didn't it?  
  
Ron: you could say that.  
  
Hermione: Well, I'm bored with this. Let's do something else.  
  
All: ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I know this wasn't very funny. Ok, I've already got an IDEA for the next chapter, but I could use some other ideas, and some presents for me and for the characters! I g2g, talk to you next chappie! And, REVIEW!!! (All flames will be used to put Malfoy's hair on fire – all the hair spray/gel he uses on it must make it very flammable . . .)  
  
SpicySugar 


	5. Yet ANOTHER embarrassing thing about Mal...

AN: Well, here's chapter 5! (please note: it's not really funny at all. Except for maybe one part, but I stole it from my best friend AnimaeGurl.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the games in this chapter.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hermione: Why don't we all play some board and card games?  
  
Ron: We're going to play games where we got bored? I'm bored enough already!  
  
Harry: No, Ron, board as in A BOARD  
  
Ron: Oh.  
  
~*~5 minutes later~*~  
  
Ginny: HA! Queen beats a ten! [Card Game – War]  
  
~*~An hour after that. . .~*~  
  
Draco: I suggest that it was Professor Plum in the Lounge with the Wrench. [Board game – Clue]  
  
~*~45 minutes after THAT. . .~*~  
  
Harry: Got any two's?  
  
Ron: Go fish. [Card Game – Go Fish – But I think we all knew this one. . .]  
  
~*~a half hour after that. . .~*~  
  
Hermione: YAHTZEE!!!!! [Dice game – obviously, Yahtzee]  
  
~*~And, 35 minutes following the previous game~*~  
  
Harry: Pay up! You owe me a hundred for rent! [board game – Monopoly]  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
Draco: Well, now that we have spent the past THREE HOURS playing mindless games, what should we do now?  
  
Hermione: *yawns* It's getting late, maybe we should just go to bed.  
  
All: Ok. *gets into bed and falls asleep*  
  
~*~  
  
~*~next morning~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione: *wakes up - yawns* Hmmmmmmm. . .I think I'll make some breakfast. *gets out of bed, gets dressed, and starts to make pancakes*  
  
*everyone else except Draco wakes up and blearily makes their way to the kitchen*  
  
Harry: *sleepily* Whatcha fixin, 'Mione?  
  
Hermione: Pancakes, and DON'T CALL ME MIONE!!!!!! .  
  
Harry: Ok, ok. . .somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bread. . .  
  
Ginny: Uh, Harry? Don't you mean "bed"?  
  
Harry: That's what I said!  
  
Ginny: Sure you did Harry . . . -_-  
  
Ron: hey, how come Malfoy is still asleep?  
  
Hermione: How should I know? He can probably sleep through ANYthing.  
  
Harry: *evil grin appearing* Well, I know ONE thing that will wake him up . . .  
  
Ginny: BESIDES a bucket of water?  
  
Harry: *evil grin gets wider* Ok, I know TWO things that will wake him up!  
  
Ginny: Oops . . . -_-  
  
Harry: *tip toes over to Draco's bed (although this is not necessary, since he could sleep through a freight train) and says loudly* EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOU LIVES, IT'S BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: *sit bolt up right* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE? WHERE IS HE? AHHHHH!!!!! *jumps up and hides under bed*  
  
All e/ Draco: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: *peeks out from under bed* you mean he's not here?  
  
Harry: *in between laughs* nope!  
  
Draco: *gets out from under bed quickly and turns seething mad* POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
All e/ Draco: *stop laughing immediately*  
  
Draco: how – did – you – know – about – my – FEAR?!?  
  
Harry: uh – uh – SpicySugar told me!  
  
Draco: *narrows eyes and looks at the ceiling – says with furious anger in every syllable* AND WHY DID *YOU* TELL *HIM* ABOUT THIS, HUH SPICYSUGAR?!?!?!?!!!? HOW DID YOU EVEN *KNOW*?!?!?!  
  
SpicySugar: *walks in through the door and closes it behind her* Now, now, no need to be so angry Draco.  
  
Draco: *sees SpicySugar and gulps – he hadn't expected to see her IN PERSON . . .* Well – I – uh –  
  
SpicySugar: I told Harry about your greatest fear, Draco, because I wanted to add just a LITTLE bit of humor to this boring chapter.  
  
Draco: But how did you know?!?  
  
SpicySugar: Because . . .*takes a book from behind her back* I have your super-secret-never-to-be-seen-by-anyone-because-it-is-so-top-secret journal.  
  
Draco: GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!! THAT'S HOW YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL THE OTHER STUFF TOO!!!!  
  
SpicySugar: Yes it is. And I'm not going to give it back because this is where I learn all the stupid stuff about you that I use to make my chapters a bit juicier.  
  
Draco: GIVE IT NOW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SpicySugar: or else what?  
  
Draco: or else – uh – or else – I'll – uh – I'll set a rabid dog on you!  
  
SpicySugar: And just where are you going to get a rabid dog?  
  
Draco: *getting more confident again* this room gives me what I require! So I can just make a rabid dog appear by concentrating on it!  
  
SpicySugar: *keeping her cool* Oh. Well, too bad that I've disabled the requirement setting for my little stay here.  
  
Draco: but – but – but –  
  
SpicySugar: Well, guys, I best be on my way. See you later! *opens door* if you ever get out of this room, anyway.  
  
Harry: How did you open the door?!??!??!??!??!  
  
SpicySugar: Because I'm the authoress and I can do what I want. *walks out of door* Ta! *closes door*  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rush for the door and try to open it but it has locked again.*  
  
Hermione: You know, I'm starting to not like our author. I would have preferred a ROMANCE author to this!  
  
Ginny: be careful what you wish for, Hermione . . .  
  
Hermione: O.O Your right. I think I WOULD prefer this to a romance . . .  
  
END (for now)  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
AN: No, this is NOT the end of the story. Fear not. Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! AND READ MY OTHER STORY!!!!!!!! (please?)  
  
P.S. – the thing I stole from AnimaeGurl was Malfoy's "Barney Phase", OK? She didn't copyright it, so I am free to use it. (P.S. – if you like Yu-Gi- Oh humor stories, read hers – they are HILARIOUS! Even more funny that this one – in fact, they are A LOT more funny than this one -_-)  
  
P.P.S. – I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!! 


	6. So close, and yet so far

AN: Okee dokee, people. Because I don't know how soon I will be able to update after I get home, I'm giving you guys a BRAND NEW chapter before I leave! (It was NOT pre-written: I just wrote it last night after reading my new reviews!) Now, here are the loverly SHOUT-OUTS from chapters 4 and 5 (and a couple from chapter 1 – new reviewers. . .hehehehe. . .) But first, please excuse me while I finish off my Easter candy so I can get hyper.  
  
*brings big bag into the room filled with chocolate and starts munching*  
  
OK, now that I have hyper thoughts, I can do shout-outs! *eats more chocolate*  
  
I'd like to announce that I have TWO new reviewers! Everyone say hello to veld and Dream and White! I will do their shout-outs first.  
  
veld – for you first review on chapter 1: yes, Malfoy is very weird, and I feel honored to have my story in your fave stories. (but you realize I WILL check that out to make sure your not fibbing?) And I do hope you didn't disturb your family. Second review on chapter 5: thanx for at least trying to give me ideas.  
  
Dream and White – I am SO disappointed in you – you only reviewed once! But at least you reviewed. . .anywho: I will check out that writing forum site, thanks for mentioning it!  
  
Maggy A. – sorry I didn't write out your full penname, but it's kind of a mouthful and REALLY hard to type. Thank you for the ideas, I think I just might use them!! ^_^ And yes, I DO know how to play telephone. And, no, I wasn't as hyper writing the past two chapters. That's why I have a bag of chcoclate right here in front of me to make this chapter funnier!  
  
Ruaianna – Yes, your idea was perfectly perfect, and there is a VERY good chance I will use it - maybe not in this chapter, but in later chapters. P.S. - I like your penname!  
  
CountessMel – thank you for the compliment! I'm REALLY running out of embarrassing ideas for Malfoy though – I was kinda hoping to get some when I asked for ideas. And I will DEFINENTALLY use your idea!  
  
er_can't_think_of_name – maybe you should consider becoming a member of ff.net so you only have to think of ONE name, and you can stick with it? And, thanks for the compliment to the story!  
  
So, that's that! Now, I will eat a couple more pieces of chocolate and then be off to writing.  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
  
SpicySugar: Well, guys, I best be on my way. See you later! *opens door* if you ever get out of this room, anyway.  
  
Harry: How did you open the door?!??!??!??!??!  
  
SpicySugar: Because I'm the authoress and I can do what I want. *walks out of door* Ta! *closes door*  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rush for the door and try to open it but it has locked again.*  
  
Hermione: You know, I'm starting to not like our author. I would have preferred a ROMANCE author to this!  
  
Ginny: be careful what you wish for, Hermione . . .  
  
Hermione: O.O Your right. I think I WOULD prefer this to a romance . . .  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Present Time~*~  
  
{AN: Uh-oh. It creeps like a spider in the night, tormenting and torturing until you can take it no longer – feared by writers everywhere . . .it's . . . WRITER'S BLOCK!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!!  
  
Sorry folks, but I'm gonna have to leave the chapter off here.  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!! Even I'm not THAT cruel.}  
  
~*~  
  
Harry: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we play telephone?  
  
All e/ Harry: *confused* What?  
  
Ron: I thought we already played telephone?  
  
Draco: No, genius that was making prank phone calls.  
  
Ron: Oh.  
  
Harry: *ignoring Ron and Draco* Well, since you don't know how to play, I guess I will just have to explain it! Everybody sits in a line, and the person at one end whispers a funny phrase to the next person, so the others can't hear it, like, "Blue elephants bouncing on a trampoline eating coconuts". Then, that person whispers it to the next person, and so on and so forth, until you get to the person at the end of the line, and that person says it out loud so everyone can hear it. Then, since the phrase has likely changed greatly, the person that started it says the original phrase, and people can see how much the phrase has changed.  
  
*all stare at him blankly*  
  
Hermione: *all of a sudden starts to laugh* Blue elephants bouncing on a trampoline eating coconuts!! HAHAHA!!!! That is SOOOOO funny!!!!!  
  
*all stare at HER blankly*  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
{Author takes a break to cuddle soft kitty that just walked by}  
  
Harry: Nothing. Now, can we just play?  
  
All e/ Harry: Ok.  
  
*Everyone situates themselves on the floor in a circle, so Harry is at one end and Draco is at the other – Hermione is next to Harry, Ron is next to Hermione, and Ginny has the misfortune of sitting next to Malfoy*  
  
Harry: *whispers to Hermione*  
  
*everyone then whispers down the line until it gets to Draco*  
  
Draco: *says out loud* Get twin baskets running down a lake?  
  
Harry: I didn't think it would change THAT much! The original phrase was "Ten tin trash cans rolling down the lane"!  
  
Hermione: Okay I want to start now. *Hermione whispers to Ron*  
  
*Continues until . . .*  
  
Harry: Sent fruit wearing fluffy wink bunnies? *looks mortified*  
  
Hermione: No, silly! Bent flute scaring many pink kitties!  
  
Ginny: Okay that was definitely not what I heard . . .  
  
Ron: Me next! *whispers to Ginny*  
  
*Down the line until . . .*  
  
Hermione: Dork prancing boo pill quarry puff? {AN: any ideas on this one?}  
  
Ron: No! Draco dancing to Hilary Duff! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Draco: I'll get you for that, Weasel.  
  
Ginny: MY TURN!!!! *whispers to Draco – he snickers*  
  
*Moving on . . .*  
  
Ron: Egg try fun sewing went to type? Huh?  
  
Ginny: Uhhhh. . . I don't know HOW the message got to that, but the original was "Beg for coins trying to run".  
  
Hermione: Ok, I'm tired of this.  
  
Draco: Wait! I still haven't had a turn to start!  
  
Hermione: well, ok, ONE more round!  
  
*And so I continues until the end . . .*  
  
Ginny: Baby Weasel Pot in a blue shirt with a rattle?  
  
Draco: Hey! That was exactly the same as the original message!  
  
Ron: *angry* I thought so . . .  
  
Ginny: OK!!! Let's go to something else now . . .  
  
Hermione: maybe we could play "Authors"?  
  
*However, no one could give his or her opinion on Hermione's idea because at that exact moment, the door to the RoR burst open.  
  
ALL: WE'RE SAVED!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
*ALL sees the person that walked in the door – it's none other than . . .*  
  
ALL: PROFESSOR SNAPE?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Snape the ugly git: Yes, now if you don't mind, well, actually you WOULD mind, but that's not the point. ANYWAY, I'm going to take 50 points from each of you for deliberately skipping classes for TWO, no, wait a minute . . .THREE days!  
  
Hermione: But, Professor, we didn't deliberately skip classes! We were just in here practicing some extra DADA stuff, and when we tried to open the door, it wouldn't let us out!  
  
Snape the ugly git: Oh? A likely story! Then how was I able to open the door?  
  
Harry: How should we know?  
  
Snape the ugly git: Oh really? And why would Mister Malfoy here be with you practicing extra Defense Against the Dark Arts? I thought he disliked all of you.  
  
Ginny: He walked in on us, just like you did, sometime after we discovered the door was locked on our first day.  
  
Snape: Well, since I STILL don't believe you, I'm just going to have to shut this door myself and see if it doesn't open.  
  
ALL e/ Snape: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: Ah, I see. You don't want me to close the door because it really wouldn't lock and then you'd all get suspended, or even expelled!  
  
Ron: No, we don't want you to close the door because it WOULD lock and then we'd be stuck in here with an ugly, greasy haired GIT – namely, YOU!  
  
Snape: Shut up, Weasley!  
  
Ron: But-  
  
Snape: SHUT IT!  
  
Ron: But I-  
  
Snape: "But" rhymes with "up", so, SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Ron: But it-  
  
Snape: "But" also rhymes with "shut", so SHUT IT WEASLEY!  
  
Ron: But-  
  
Snape: SHADDAP YOU IDIOT!  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
Snape: Now, whether you want me to or not, I am going to close this door, because I am much more intelligent than you simple-minded sixteen-year- olds.  
  
Harry: *quietly so Snape doesn't hear* I wouldn't bet on that . . .  
  
*Then, the five of them hear the unmistakable THUNK that can only mean one thing . . .*  
  
Draco: YOU CLOSED THE DOOR?!?!?!?!  
  
Snape: Yes, Mister Malfoy. And now, you will all observe as I turn the handle and open the door . . . *tries to turn the handle, but it doesn't move* Uhhhhh, the handle must be stuck . . . uh, as you can see, I will just turn the handle . . . *tries again, this time harder, it STILL doesn't budge*  
  
Ron: SEE? We TOLD you!  
  
Snape: Well, I'll just have to unlock it by magic. *takes out wand*  
  
Harry: *silently prays that the locking charm Hermione put on the door is indeed impenetrable so they won't get expelled. Then again, maybe he should pray that it IS penetrable, so Snape can leave*  
  
Snape: *points wand at door handle* Alohamora! *tries door, still doesn't move – Snape tries the most complicated unlocking spell known to wizard kind – still no luck*  
  
Ginny: NOW what are we going to do? Having Malfoy stuck in here with us was bad enough, but NOW we're stuck in here with the most EVIL, CRUEL, UNFAIR, HEARTLESS person in the entire SCHOOL!  
  
Hermione: *quietly to Ginny* Uhhhhhh . . .Gin, if I were you, I wouldn't have said that right to Snape's face.  
  
Ginny: *looks pale and scared* Oops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry to leave you there, but it was kinda getting long, and dinner is ready! (Was it hyper enough? Something tells me it wasn't. . .) Anywho, REVIEW!!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
!@#$%^&*(  
  
!#@$%^&*(  
  
{Remember: these signs mean review!}  
  
Ciao,  
  
SpicySugar 


	7. The Watermelon Crawl

AN: Hey, I'm FINALLY updating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please oh please oh PLEASE forgive me for not updating nearly as fast as I should have, but I've had writer's block for the longest time on this story and I haven't been feeling very hyperly-randomly-inspired. {looks down in shame} And plus, my stupid, evil boyfriend took me into the woods two days ago, and I was wearing shorts, and I got approximately 5 mosquito bites, NO EXAGGERATION! And, I went to the orthodontist two days ago, as well, so now my teeth hurt, AND, I had a horseback riding lesson THREE days ago and my legs still hurt from it! So, I've been a bit busy taking Ibuprofen, rubbing Hydrocortisone cream on my legs, and whimpering in pain and misery to be updating.  
  
But anyway, shout-outs and then on with the chappie that probably won't be nearly as funny as it should be.  
  
**Idiot.On.The.Edge** - What does iote mean? ( I know I'm stupid so don't rub it in)

**rubber-duck-lauren** - cute?

**Jetta Crystal** - Snape is a major character in this chapter . . .

**Sweetgirl** - what is your definition of "soon"?

**LoveSanity** - Sure, I'll try to check out your story!

**Krispykreme1468** - well, I don't think it's the funniest on the entire website, I've read funnier. Like DarkBoy77's fics (HP) and AnimaeGurl's fics (Yu-Gi-Oh)

**tmrwspromise** - {evil smirk} I certainly enjoyed writing Draco singing and dancing to Hilary Duff . . .

**slytherinrules85** - thank Alicia RoseWilde for me, will you?

**Legolas-is-to-hot-4-u** - I like your prank phone call, but I don't think Dunkin Donuts was to happy about it . . .

**Karana Belle** - Care Bears?

Sorry if I forgot anybody! If I did, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling (see that little "C" in the circle with J. K. Rowling next to it? That means that J. K. Rowling COPYRIGHTS Harry Potter, and NOT me!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
--Last Time—  
  
Snape: {points wand at door handle} Alohamora! {tries door, still doesn't move – Snape tries the most complicated unlocking spell known to wizard kind – still no luck}  
  
Ginny: NOW what are we going to do? Having Malfoy stuck in here with us was bad enough, but NOW we're stuck in here with the most EVIL, CRUEL, UNFAIR, HEARTLESS person in the entire SCHOOL!  
  
Hermione: quietly to Ginny Uhhhhhh . . .Gin, if I were you, I wouldn't have said that right to Snape's face.  
  
Ginny: {looks pale and scared} Oops.  
  
-----------------  
  
[Present time]  
  
Hermione: {trying to be optimistic} well, I suppose we could all play, um Authors?  
  
All e/ Hermione: {glare evilly at her}  
  
Hermione: Well, I mean, come on! We can't just sit here in this room and glare at each other until someone rescues us! Right?  
  
Harry: Wanna bet? I'm not doing anything fun with HIM {points at Snape} in the room.  
  
Hermione: Well, fine then! I'm just going into the library corner and reading! {stomps off the library corner, snatches Hogwarts, a History off the shelf, flops down in a beanbag chair, and starts reading.}  
  
All e/ Hermione: {rolls eyes}  
  
Snape: Well, just because you were right and I was wrong, I'm going to-  
  
Harry: {thinks extremely hard about Snape's detention giving and point removing abilities being taken away while he's in the RoR}  
  
Snape: -slap myself in the head extremely hard so I can wake up in my bed, because this is all a nightmare.  
  
Harry: oh, I thought you were going to take points off-  
  
Snape: And then I'll give all of you get a detention except Mr. Malfoy and take off 200 points from Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny: What about Malfoy? He's in here too! He should have a detention and points taken from Slytherin!  
  
Snape: Miss Weasley, are you really that brainless? You should know after five years of being in this school that Mr. Malfoy is my favorite student and I never take points off of his house or give him a detention if I can help it.  
  
Draco: {smirks arrogantly}  
  
Snape: And plus, I am Slytherin's head of house, and I would certainly not take points off my own house when we are so focused on Slytherin winning the House Cup!  
  
Ron: Oh yeah? Well, maybe if Slytherin had a half-way decent Quidditch team, they could win a few Quidditch games and you wouldn't HAVE to worry about taking points off Slytherin!  
  
Snape: Don't you dare insult the noble and mighty house of Slytherin, Weasley!  
  
Harry: Oh, well, in that case, I'll do the insulting! Slytherin house is comprised of slimy, backstabbing students-  
  
Ginny –one of which is a dirty, arrogant ferret, who spent several minutes bouncing around the Great Hall-  
  
Harry: -who has a stupid-  
  
Ginny: -greasy-  
  
Harry: -ugly-  
  
Ginny: -slimy-  
  
Harry: -unfair-  
  
Ginny: -biased-  
  
Harry: -GIT for a Head of House-  
  
Ginny: -and was formed by another stupid, greasy, slimy, unfair, biased git who locked up a basilisk in the school and was determined to kill all muggleborns!  
  
Snape: well, when you – when you put it that way . . .  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron: yes . . .?  
  
Snape: . . . it makes me . . .  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron: yes . . . ?  
  
Snape: . . . ALL THE MORE PROUD OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! GO SLYTHERIN! GO SLYTHERIN! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOU BIRTHDAY! {Dances around room}  
  
All e/ Snape: O.O  
  
Draco: Professor Snape has finally gone out of his rocker . . .  
  
Harry: It's about time you figured that out!  
  
Snape: {now doing the Electric Slide} SLYTHERIN . . . {slides and claps his hands once} . . . IT'S ELECTRIC!  
  
All e/ Snape: O.o  
  
Harry: Do something!  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Harry: Anything!  
  
Hermione: {From under broken sink that magically appeared} Swish and flick!  
  
Ron: {whips out wand} Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Snape: {floats into the air, looks mildly surprised, then switches his dance to the Harlem Shuffe}  
  
Harry: Hey, why did we just act out a scene from the first Harry Potter movie with some mildly changed details?  
  
SpicySugar: {voice comes from nowhere} because I thought it was funny!  
  
Ginny: {to the ceiling} Hey, Blondie! Since you're still in control of this story MAKE SNAPE LEAVE!  
  
SpicySugar: Why should I?  
  
Ginny: Because I said so! And you're a cruel and heartless person!  
  
SpicySugar: I know you are but what am I?  
  
Ginny: A cruel and heartless person, that's what!  
  
SpicySugar: I know you are but what am I?  
  
Ginny: {seethes in anger}  
  
SpicySugar: I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I?  
  
Hermione: She must have put a recording up! I wonder where she went?  
  
Harry: she hasn't gone anywhere, because we couldn't be saying anything if she wasn't at her computer typing it.  
  
{author goes somewhere and pushes "stop" on the little stereo next to her computer so it will stop repeating "I know you are but what am I?"}  
  
All: {freeze in the middle of whatever they were doing, which was, in Snape's case, the Watermelon Crawl.}  
  
{author returns}  
  
All: {go into motion again}  
  
Snape: {singing} IF YOU DRINK, DON'T DRIVE, DO THE WATERMELON CRRRAAAAWWWLLL . . .  
  
All e/ Snape: O.o  
  
Snape: {still singing} HAVE FUN YOU AAAAALLLLLL . . . DO THE WATERMELON . . . CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SpicySugar: {opens door to the RoR and pulls out one of those hook thingies they use to snatch people offstage, loops it around Snape's neck, snatches him out of the door, and closes it again.}  
  
All e/ SpicySugar and Snape: {Rush to the door and press their ears to it: they hear muffled bangs, smacks, punches, and several moans}  
  
SpicySugar: {opens the door a tiny crack to look in at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco} Don't worry, Professor Snape is all taken care of. {Smirks and then moves aside so the five students can see Professor Snape's unconscious body lying on the floor} I'll take him somewhere else so that when you guys are found, you won't be blamed. {SpicySugar kicks Snape a little down the corridor before she snaps the door shut.}  
  
Draco: Well, that was interesting . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
AN: Well? How was it? I think it turned out better than I thought it would. But the only way I'll know is if you REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer #2: The Electric Slide and the Watermelon Crawl are line dances, if you didn't know, and I'm not sure what the Harlem Shuffle is, but I got it from one of DarkBoy77's stories, but either way, I do not own The Electric Slide, the Watermelon Crawl, OR the Harlem Shuffle.


	8. DISCONTINUATION!

AN: Hey all. I've decided to discontinue Room of Requirement for the following reasons:

I just can't write humor stories, I'm not funny enough.

I also can't write stories with out a plot or a purpose.

Lastly, I have too many stories that I like a lot more than this one, so I can't concentrate on this one properly.

So, I'm sorry to say that this story will no longer be updated. Ever. If you want to read much BETTER stories of mine, read Forever Together But a World Apart, Me and Emily (complete), or Emily and Amanda (Me and Emily's sequel). Fantasy or Reality isn't bad, either, and neither is The New Girl. So, I shall say farewell to all of you.

Again, I'm really sorry about discontinuing it, but I can't write stories that I'm not interested in.

SpicySugar


End file.
